


Słodkie maleństwo

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [63]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Fire, Fluff, M/M, Night, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry nie może przejść obok niego obojętnie</p>
<p>Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Słodkie maleństwo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 3am and the fire alarm in our apartment complex just went off let me lend you my jacket while we wait on the sidewalk
> 
> 15.05.2016 - 18:00

\- Biedne maleństwo. Jacy ci strażacy są straszni, prawda? - Harry próbował rozweselić nowo poznanego chłopaka.  
\- Nie mów na mnie maleństwo! Nikt na mnie nie mówi _maleństwo_. Nie jestem mały, to ty jesteś wielkoludem - upierał się Louis, przestępując z nogi na nogę.  
\- A mimo wszystko, to ty trzęsiesz się z zimna, okryty moją kurtką przez naszym domem - zauważył, nie tracąc humoru.  
\- Bo kto wszczyna alarm pożarowy o trzeciej w nocy? Niech się cieszą, że w ogóle wstałem. I jak to ci tak bardzo przeszkadza, to zaraz oddam ci bluzę.  
\- Nie musisz - zatrzymał go Styles. - Wystarczy, że pójdziesz jutro ze mną na kawę. Ot, takie zadośćuczynienie.  
\- Nie wiem czy... - Chłopak nie był pewien, czy powinien gdzieś iść z nieznajomym.  
\- W końcu i tak jesteśmy sąsiadami. Możemy poznać się zatem lepiej.  
Harry już miał plan, by to _lepiej_ nabrało szczególnego znaczenia.


End file.
